wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for September 29, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week was a reasonably productive one, and I can finally say that I've at least broken ground on the histories of all of the members of the Demon's Eye Pack (unless you count Bloodeye himself). It's true that in one case what I have is a single sentence that just talks about the character's parentage, but as I spent a fair amount of time making up names for that character, I can still count him as "started" at least. I'm now keeping track of "how complete" each character is and in that sense I have to say I still have a fair amount of work to do - in six cases I haven't gotten through major childhood events. Still, I got to work on four Elegy characters this week; since I've only been able to work on two a week for a while, I call that progress. Having all but one work break in which to work on the campaign this week also helped. So the week started off with work on Kevin Scholl's Ticonderoga-class anti-aircraft cruiser. That quickly changed over to the Magellan-frigate (specifically the TCS John Cabot variant) after I re-read the stats and saw that a lot of the crucial ones were "classified" - which is literary gold but utterly worthless when it comes to converting a ship for use in-game, of course. I still would like to work on the Ticonderoga-class, but I'll need to contact Kevin again to see if he remembers the intended capabilities of the craft. I'll let y'all know how that all turns out. I finished out Monday by working on the Problem Child character from Saga. I have to admit that I didn't remember Problem Child from Saga all that well - part of the reason why I had him mixed up with the character of "Pothead" last week - and I did the best I could with him but would still very much appreciate some feedback from the Saga folks on him in particular. Work on Problem Child was finished on Tuesday. The rest of the week was spent working on the Demon's Eye characters of K'chodyapaki, B'de, Irgu and Najekh, the four that as of last week still hadn't been started. I tried to work on each character for about seventy working minutes each. I got K'chodyapaki and B'de to the status of "pre-war", which means I had finished going through their major childhood events and had made progress into their life events prior to the end of the War - there is only one other character (Dya'a'ji) who currently holds the same status. Irgu and Najekh were just "started"; I know that with Najekh I spent most of the time working on his heraldry. I don't remember why I didn't make all that much progress on Irgu, though if I were to guess I'd say I was wasting time working on other things (read: playing games). My plan for the week remains the same: an Aces craft (should be the Antietam-class carrier), a Saga character (Codeine) and then back on to Elegy characters. I'm thinking this week I'll head back to the lak B'yaga characters - Ku'a K'le, Mo and Qith'rakoth; I know that I have Mo up to the point where I'm ready to begin talking about her life events during the War and her parallel history with Ku'a K'le is finished, so I'm hoping to knock her out at a minimum. The only thing I can think might hold me up is coming up with names for the three daughters of Ku'a K'le (a tragic tale, that one); I may try to sneak some time into working on those today if I can manage it. That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on October 6th. Here's Problem Child: Problem Child Timothy Childress was one of the first Terrans born in the Gemini Sector, the youngest child of a family of South African descent. Childress's father was a welder employed by Douglas Aerospace and his decision to emigrate his family to the planned industrial colony of New Detroit was made solely due to the increase in pay the company was willing to give to employees willing to move there. Timothy was born in the company hospital after the family had been there for about two years. In the early years of the colony, there wasn't a great deal to do; Young Timothy enjoyed watching cricket matches until the global climate left the pitches in a state of permanent rain delay. He got into trouble a great deal as a result, mainly due to the spectacular practical jokes he would pull simply to alleviate boredom. His grades in school were adequate but not spectacular and as his teachers became the preferred targets for his jokes, he found himself in detention a great deal. His parents insisted that he attend a venue of higher education upon his graduation from high school; he selected the University of Oxford at Planet Oxford (because it was the closest higher education venue) and pursued a major in Archaeology and Anthropology (which he selected because, as he later admitted, it was the first entry in the University's course catalog). His grades again remained adequate at best and he extended his target list to visiting merchant ships - his activities on that score ended after a ship crash-landed as a direct result of one of his pranks during his junior year, in which he was implicated and threatened with expulsion though the college's administration was unable to prove his involvment. During his final undergraduate semester at Oxford, Childress unexpectedly dropped out, despite having completed all the necessary coursework required for his degree; to this day his motivations for leaving Oxford are unclear though more than one have speculated that the prospect of returning to the drizzle-filled skies of New Detroit after graduation was overly depressing to him. Childress enlisted in the Terran Confederation Marine Corps and after basic training was assigned to the 7th Marine Division, 342nd Marine Expeditionary Regiment as a rifleman onboard the troopship TCS Weisbaden. He participated in several infantry drops and assaults during his time in the Marines - the most noteworthy action in which he participated was the assault landing and ground battle at Vukar Tag as part of Operation Back Lash in 2668. He was promoted to the rank of Sergeant three times while with the Marines, but was repeatedly busted back down to Lance Corporal for infighting with other troops; joining the Marines had not quelled his prankster ways, it had just limited his targets to folks who "had a limited sense of humor". Some time after Vukar, he was recommended for OCS by his Division CO, who by that time was fed up with Childress's antics and wanted to get that particular "problem child" off of his hands; he thus transferred to the Space Force with a ready callsign in hand for his flight instructors. Problem Child ultimately graduated at the top of his OCS class; he attended flight school and received his advanced qualifications aboard the training carrier TCS Whiting. His first (and only) deep space assignment after training was TCS Hermes, where he developed a reputation as a top pilot. His skills as a prankster never abated, even as he found new success aboard Hermes; Hermes XO Commander Kuyendall openly voiced his intentions to take Problem Child before the Captain's Mast on multiple occasions for his antics and shenanigans. He would later serve with the carrier's elite Gallahad Squadron, flying the F-103 Excalibur. Problem Child was killed during the war's final days during the Battle of Hyperion. Problem Child lives up to his name - he is older than he looks and his practical jokes and pranks are legendary, and often unusually cruel towards the victim. Lately his victims have tended to be those who are physically overweight (or at least close enough for jazz). Several senior air wing officers see potential in Problem Child to succeed in the fighter community, while others are of the opinion that he never left the Marines in the first place. In spite of his troubles, Problem Child is a rising star in the Hermes air wing and is on track to be one of the ship's best junior pilots; many just hope to see him live long enough to "grow up"... Category:Blog posts